borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Question of the Day 6
~ Hey guys, I'm going to post a question every weekday at around 10 a.m. central time. All that I ask is that you don't make fun of people on this thread. Thanks! :D ~ *Today’s question is: What is your favorite and least favorite gun manufacturer? This is a tough question for me lol. But I would have to go with maliwan for my favorite since they have my favorite legendaries(also, nice color). my least favorite is jakobs because of the low fire rates and no elemental. i just got a skullmasher, so that may be the only weapon i like by them(still havent tried it out yet). Stealthmode8 17:14, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- I agree with stealth that Maliwan has the best legendaries, but my favourite weapon kind is Torgue. They handle like crap (slow reload is pretty common with them IMO), but they are heavy, powerful and generally quite accurate. Least favourite has to be Tediore....The only tediore weapons I still use is my Savage equalizer. Steel _ 16:06, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, its a toss up between Maliwan for my Defiler (looks like the DL12 on talk page) and Jakobs for my Striker (looks like the SG340 on talk page). Least... Either Dahl and/or Hyperion. Lone-Wanderer 16:17, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- Maliwan and Hyperion, for the elemental chance and accuracy (I have a 70.8 shotgun, doesn't work like a shotgun anymore). Jakobs sucks cause it always takes more than one shot anyway). --Nagamarky 16:27, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I simply love all hyperion weapons. Call me mad but i use hyperion set of weapons, granade mod and class mod. Still tediore shield is the best ;p sorry for offtop wojbie ---- "If it took more than one shot, you weren't using a Jakobs!" Now, most of my weapons are Tediore, Vladoff or Maliwan, Jakobs still makes me giggle a little bit whenever remembering the Zombie Island. Plus, having overly powerful shotguns is never a bad thing. My least favorite is Atlas. After the Secret Armory, I couldn't honestly keep and use an Atlas weapons after their "Lookie at us be dicks!" moment. 16:34, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- I personally like atlas a lot. They are so well-rounded (just like my soldier) that no matter the situation I always can kill everything else before they kill me. My least favorite is tediore because the ammo regen is practically useless to a soldier and other than that they are unremarkable at best. Freed23 16:37, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I dislike Jacobs because low fire rate and no elemental offsets the damage and accuracy. My Assault Rifle and Double Anarchy SMG are both Tediore guns, but the ammo regen on other Tediore guns is rather pointless for a soldier My favorite has to be a toss up between S&S and Torgue, I like S&S for Snipers and Pistols and Torgue for Snipers and Shotguns. I also use Atlas Revolvers and Maliwan Rocket Launchers from time to time so I like them as well. Me least favorite is probably Tediore, I'm not sure if I've ever found use for one since I almost always play along side someone with ammo regen. WarriorAngel 17:07, March 4, 2010 (UTC) It's really a toss up between Atlas and Maliwan for my Sniper Faves, but it has to be Torgue or Jakobs for my Shotguns-if anything manages to get that close to me, I should be able to finish it in one hit anyway. Least favourite: Tediore. They're the $20 hooker of the gun world. Every (exagerating only slightly) chest I opened on PT1 had a crappy Tediore shotgun in it. If your proficency score is high enough for the weapon type, you can reload fast anyway. This of course becomes rather annoying because I don't want to fire vehicle weapons in order to prevent the brand change behind your profile. I took all the wrong messages away from Fight Club...Rampant Anarchist 17:34, March 4, 2010 (UTC)